Aspects
(it's time for a noteworthy story involving Misery as an active antagonist I believe, this will also introduce two new figures from my extended mythology in the form of Berrypaw and Sharptooth) Coming of Misery - Paint It Red, Aspects, Nothing To Fear.., Rogues, Wolves At The Door. Prologue To the Native Americans they were known as the Coyote and the Raven - in later stories they were the Tortoise and the Hare, Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox - two eternal foes in the never-ending cycle of life, birth and rebirth. In reality they were Berrypaw and Sharptooth, two ancient and powerful beings born to bring balance to a godless universe, one deciding to do so via teaching mankind to become its own savior while the other simply decided to cause destruction.. As they travelled across the world the two tricksters gathered yet more names for themselves, amongst the most common were: Eris, Anansi, Loki and Hermes. They watched as civilizations came and went, indeed they played a part in the destruction of certain Empires as well as the rise of others - every step they took leading them to a new path by which to shape the destiny of men without them even knowing. However in the modern age, ravaged by war and crime, few would believe that such beings still walked amongst them.. that was until today.. Chapter 1 The scene begins in a crowded Arcade - although such entertainment had once almost been rendered obsolote it was fast becoming a new trend as many youths found themselves within easy reach of a means of temporarily distracting themselves from the rising tide of violence, inequality and uncertainity which dominated the lives of so many. Bright lights and loud sounds echoed across the Arcade as people engaged in dance battles, shooting games and even old-fashioned gambling (a sad sign of the times as youngsters freely engaged in gambling - the law no longer respected as society slowly verged towards anarchy once more..). Amidst all the sights and the sounds a young African-American male walked into view, hands in his jeans pockets as he looked around casually - a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes despite the noticable lack of sun: he is dressed in a simple red shirt and wears a pair of sandals on his feet despite summer having long since past.. "..funny, I remember when folks were happy playing with a bunch of rocks and some string.. now they seem to be obsessed with the latest shiny trinket to keep themselves occupied.. kind of sad really.. how such an advanced species can get so easily distrac - ooh! Mega-Carnage 2000! I gotta play this!" the figure thought to himself as he moved over to a large screen and began playing the loud and violent video-game. A short while later a second figure entered the Arcade, also seemingly of African-American heritage yet decidedly different from the other figure - his form fitted into a pair of torn jeans and a white shirt with his hands and feet left bare, attracting a few curious glances from the passing crowds. "..now this is my kind of place! nothing like the luck of the draw to make or break a man's fortune.. not to mention all that delicious greed.. man oh man, I remember when this stuff was illegal - had to go to some dark alley where the guys doing the business were likely to tie you up and toss you to the fish if you said the wrong thing.. of course when they tried that with me they were the ones swimming with the fish.." the figure thought to himself as he casually walked over to a nearby screen, shoving a random youth out of the way as he enjoyed a free game. It only takes a few moments for the man with sunglasses to stop in mid-game, jerking back slightly - as if sensing something - he spins around and looks around the Arcade "..oh brother.." he says aloud, only it is a whisper. (ooc: feel free to start editting if you wish to involve yourself in this story) In a corner, trying to remain hidden was the gaunt figure of Deathwalker. He seemed to be invisible to most of the crowd, for even those who glanced in his direction didn't seem to notice him. Standing next to him, also unnoticed, was what once could accurately describe as a demoness- with horns and a tail, but only one of her leathery bat-like wings was intact, the other appearing to have been sliced off. "Ruby..." Deathwalker muttered. "...why are we here again?" "Because Scarmiglione told us to come here." Ruby the demoness responded. "He said that he felt something was going to happen here..." "Scarmiglione said that?" Deathwalker asked incredulously. "Do you remember what happened the last time he sent us somewhere?" "Yeah, but... oh whatever, just keep your eyes peeled." "For what, exactly?" "Anything suspicious." The barefoot figure soon grew bored of his free game and wandered off, not before ensuring that the joystick of said game was twisted in such a manner that the next person who tried to play was met with disappointment - a wide grin appearing on the figure's face as he observed the reaction from the corner of his eye. Suddenly the figure froze in place as the figure in the red shirt appeared in front of him, looking at him for a few moments before simply saying: "..hello, brother..". "Psst... Deathwalker... right there, at two-o'-clock..." Ruby mutters pointing at the two figures. "Ruby, it's just two people talking." "Shut up and listen to them." Ruby retorted. The barefoot figure grins widely then transforms into a large wolf-like creature as he leaps at the figure in the red shirt, who proceeds to transform into a brown hare - the crowds in the Arcade understandably going into a panick as most sane people ran towards the exist. "..you're mine now, Berrypaw!" the wolf growls. "..I'm flatter and all but I told you before, Sharptooth.. you just aren't my type!" the hare taunts, leaping around the Arcade with unnatural ease. "...suspicious enough for you?" Ruby asks with a hint of smugness. "Grr... fine, you win." Deathwalker growls in irritation, reaching into his jacket and lifting a silver gun into his hand. "Let's just try to figure out what this is all about, alright?" Suddenly something incredibly happens, the hare's ears perk straight up as Deathwalker lifts that gun - the wolf flying towards the hare, only to be swiftly kicked straight out of the building by a single footpaw as the hare suddenly raced right at Deathwalker, changing back into the form of a human. "..what is this?" he says in disgust, cornering Deathwalker and pointing at the gun "..well? ..answer me!". "Well, excuse me..." Deathwalker growled, but I couldn't help but notice that you and your friend were wrecking this whole goddamn place..." Berrypaw frowns deeply, clenching his hands into fists "..you don't even get it, do you? all these years.. and you guys don't even get it.. GRAH!" - he suddenly leaps right into the air, shattering through the roof in the process and causing debris to fly everywhere as he vanishes from the scene. Deathwalker and Ruby leap out of the way to avoid the falling debris. "Crap!" Deathwalker snarled under his breath. As this occurs the feeling of a dark presence befalls Deathwalker and Ruby from behind as a voice notes: "..Berrypaw was always rather touchy when it came to guns - ever the trickster.. never the killer.. in some ways I admire that about him.. even if his ultimate goals are pitiful at best..". "Who are you?" Deathwalker asks, as he and Ruby turn around to confront this presence. A floating figure dressed in a red cloak hovers before the pair, her features covered save for a pair of glowing yellow eyes "..who am I? you shall never truly know.. for I am many things.." she replies. "...care to name a few?" Ruby asks. "..I have no reason to introduce myself to you Ruby.. after all.. you and I have been so close for so long.. for as much as your physical pain was great we both know the loss of your wing left a scar far deeper than flesh and blood..." the floating figure replies, her glowing yellow eyes not even blinking as she stays in place "..nor do I need to give my name to you Deathwalker..". "How do you know us?" Deathwalker growls. "Are you some minion of Lucifer's?" The figure's eyes glow brighter as she hovers in place "..you tell me.. young one.. do I look like I serve a higher-power?" something in her tone suggests great power.. greater than that of a "minion". "...maybe not, but what do you seek from us?" Ruby says, snarling at the figure after she had mentioned the incident involving her wing. Suddenly the doors of the Arcade burst open as the barefoot figure returned, back in his human guise as he looked around in a rage: "..BERRYPAW?! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M GONNA MAKE A STEW OUTTA YOU!". The floating figure simply looks to Ruby and states "..you were not the ones I was seeking.. you may leave now.." - she then outright floats through Ruby like a ghost, heading towards the barefoot figure: as she does so a sudden wave of negative emotion rushes through Ruby's body only to quickly pass, as if brushing against darkness itself. Ruby gasps as the sensation comes over her, then her face darkens and her eyes seem to flare up with flames. After a moment passes, she calms back down, her look turning into one of confusion. "Ruby? What's wrong?" Deathwalker asks. "That... that thing... whatever she is... she's not normal..." Ruby says, her voice a little shaky. "...you mean normal by Earth's standards or our own standards?" Deathwalker asks. "...Our own standards, you dumbass." Ruby responds, frowning at Deathwalker. The cloaked figure stops right next to the barefoot man and speaks directly to him, "..Sharptooth.. I trust you are well?". The barefoot man looks to the figure and crosses his arms, "..do I look alright?! where is he?! where's Berrypaw?! you saw what he did! he's going down this time!". The cloaked figure hovers in place as she notes "..Berrypaw has fled.. however you are the one I seek out.." The barefoot man frowns a little, yet he seems to shift a little - as if leaning on thin air "..really? ..you reconsidered my offer, eh?". The cloaked figure's eyes glow a little as she states "..come now Sharptooth, we have discussed this already.." The barefoot man grins, revealing sharp fangs "..yeah.. I know.. but come on.. I could show you a good time..". The cloaked figure simply continues "..I have sought you out because I require your assistance..". Deathwalker and Ruby glance at each other, unsure of what to make of this strange situation- they opt to silently observe what happens. The barefoot man continues to grin, "..what is it you want?". The cloaked figure's eyes glow brighter and an image appears in front of Sharptooth revealing an ornate mask "..I want you to steal this.. do what you will with it.. sell it.. break it.. just keep Berrypaw away from it..". The barefoot man's eyes light up as he suddenly leaps forward, taking one of the cloaked figure's hands in his own as he shakes said hand vigorously "..you got yourself a deal Miss Misery!". "...Misery?" Deathwalker whispers. Ruby shrugs. The cloaked figure nods a little "..be sure to get a head start.. Berrypaw always was the smart one.." she says, beginning to fade away. "Hey! wait up! Berrypaw ain't got nothing on me, baby! I'll prove it! hey! grr.." the barefoot man snaps, turning to Deathwalker and Ruby "..and what are YOU looking at!?" he growls. "Well, to be honest... we're looking at you." Ruby says. It probably wasn't a smart move to talk smack toward a supernatural being such as Sharptooth, but then again, Ruby knew nothing of verbal restraint. Sharptooth looked to Ruby "..you talk pretty tough for someone with one wing, better watch yourself though.. I'm quite fond of the occasional spicy chicken wing myself.." - then looks to Deathwalker and says "..you should put a muzzle on your girl before she gets you both hurt..". "....SHUT UP!" roared Ruby, and before Deathwalker could stop her, she lunged forth at sharptooth, her own hands becoming like claws, her teeth morphing into fangs... Sharptooth formed a large baseball bat as Ruby lunged towards him and the area morphs into a baseball stadium complete with organ music playing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" - he proceeds to swing the bat at Ruby as she comes: however upon impact the bat explodes into confetti that scatters across the area like a multicolored blizzard. Unlike Deathwalker, Ruby didn't seem phazed at the apparent transformation of their surroundings, but after being struck by the bat, her demonic temper flares up even worse. "Ruby, stop!" Deathwalker calls out. Ruby ignores him and attempts to slash at Sharptooth with her claws. Sharptooth simply laughs as he transforms into a cloud of smoke with a grinning face, "..you mad, little girl? why don't you flutter on over and do something about? oh yeah.. you can't.. ha ha ha.. catch you around one-wing!" - with that he disappears from the area, as he does so the scene quickly changes back to the Arcade as his influence on reality is broken. In a fury, Ruby begins to smash apart the various machines, snarling and roaring with frustration. Deathwalker knew better than to try and stop her; her rage would cool down over time, and cool down it did, as Ruby slowly morphed back into her human form, her claws becoming fists, which pounded helplessly against the broken machines as she began to weep softly but bitterly. It was then Deathwalker decided to confront her. "...Ruby..." he began to say. "...I lost control again..." she sniffed. "...I lost control... too easily..." she bitterly pounded her fists against a broken game console. "...what if I lose control and hurt someone? What if I lose control and hurt you?" "Ruby, it's okay... it'll be okay..." Deathwalker says consolingly, embracing her, and knowing not what else to say. "..don't let Sharptooth get to you - he's what scientists known as a Jerkus Maxus.. or "Total Jerk" to us common folks.." a voice suddenly speaks out from thin air, Berrypaw appearing literally on top of a nearby Arcade machine - in his human guise. "Oh... it's you." Deathwalker said. "Well, looks like we've done our own fair share of wrecking the place too..." "...It's my fault." Ruby said quickly. Berrypaw looks to Deathwalker and shakes his head, "..not too fond of a guy who uses a gun to fight either.. you however.." he says, suddenly appearing next to Ruby "..let me tell you something.. you think you're some kind of monster? you think you're going to hurt someone? ..why? ..because you get angry? everybody gets angry..". Berrypaw points to the still destroyed roof "..see that? that's what happens when I get angry.. you should see me when I'm real mad.. yet I know what I am inside.. and so should you..". "...it's harder for demons... to control ourselves..." Ruby says sadly. When we get angry... we have to hurt and destroy... it's just what we are..." Berrypaw shrugs "..if you say so.. though I always thought we had a choice in what we became.. call me crazy.." - he then thinks, rubbing his chin a little "..hmm.." - he begins tapping his foot against the floor: turning away from the pair as if in deep thought. "...all we want, though... is to be treated like we're human..." Ruby finishes. Berrypaw turns around and suddenly grins, his eyes sparking as he literally bounces over to Ruby "..well.. you know.. I think I've figured it out.. laugh.. go on.. just a little chuckle.. try it..". Deathwalker and Ruby look totally bewildered. "...laugh? I dunno..." Deathwalker said. "...there's just been nothing to laugh at lately... everything is just so... serious." Berrypaw begins to chuckle, as he does so he loses his human qualities, becoming the brown rabbit as he bounces in place "..look.. just listen to me.. laugh.. watch.. I'll show you.." - he begins to bounce around the pair, as he does so he begins to laugh. "..now you try it!". At the sight of the Berrypaw, Ruby chuckles slightly and even Deathwalker couldn't help but crack a small smile. Berrypaw smiles widely and then stands on his ears, almost in a cartoon manner - looking at the pair upside down "..look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot.. yet I can't stand seeing folk unhappy so.. the name's Berrypaw.." - he rolls over, standing up and offering a paw to shake. "...Ruby, former demoness of Hell." Ruby greets, shaking the paw. "...Deathwalker. Former assassin for Lucifer. Big emphasis on the word "former". Now I work with the Vagabond Alliance. We're good guys." Deathwalker explains. "..well how do you do Miss Ruby? you sure are looking fine today - as for you Mr. Deathwalker, sir.. I still don't trust a man who uses guns but I guess we got no reason to be fighting each other.. especially with Sharptooth being around.." Berrypaw says. "..which makes me think.. Miss Misery is probably going to be looking for me soon.. when she does you two better be a hop and a skip away.. if you know what I mean.." Berrypaw continues. "...so that is her name. Misery." Deathwalker wondered aloud. "...she spoke to us. And then when she passed through me... like, literally floated through my body... I felt nothing but rage and pain and hate in my mind..." Ruby explained. "not just her name, sir - she is Misery.. the real deal.." Berrypaw replies "..but don't you worry about her.. remember what I taught you.. when things look bad and people look worse.. just laugh.. you'll see..". Suddenly a dark presence begins to fill the Arcade and Berrypaw makes a shooing gesture "..that's Miss Misery now.. get to getting now.. follow old Sharptooth.. he won't be hard to track down..". Deathwalker and Ruby nod, following Berrypaw's shooing gesture as they hurriedly exit the Arcade. As Deathwalker and Ruby leave Berrypaw turns around and a pair of glowing yellow eyes manifest next to him as a shadow casts over his form.. Chapter 2 The street outside the Arcade is busy and typical of an inner-city, this particular street was showing signs of urban decay and was obviously not a place to be at night and sure enough a quick glance at the sky shows that the sun was beginning to set. "...Let's go." Deathwalker said. "...where?" Ruby asked. "...we need to talk to Scarmiglione." Deathwalker said. "Perhaps he can inform us about this Misery-character." On a nearby wall a poster can be seen that shows an image of the same ornate mask Misery had shown to Sharptooth in the Arcade - the text reading: "showing now at Down Town Museum: New Exhibit - the Mask of The Red Dragon". Deathwalker and Ruby stare at the poster for a moment. "That's the..." Deathwalker begins. "Yeah..." Ruby responds. "Do you think we should..." "I dunno..." "We still need to contact..." "Scarmiglione can wait. I want to know more about what's going on..." "...yeah... me too. We'll take on this mission ourselves." Without another word, Deathwalker and Ruby set off quickly down the streets, running for the Downtown Museum. The pair only get a short distance down the street when suddenly a shadow casts over them and the sound of dark laughter fills the air, looking up they see Sharptooth riding on what looks like a stylized stormcloud: "..hey losers! been waiting for you to show up! let's race!" he grins maliciously and begins flying towards the museum with some speed. Without another word, Ruby grabs Deathwalker in her arms- capable of carrying him with her demon strength, and begins to fly- despite her missing wing, it appeared that demons didn't necessarily require their use in flight. "Dammit! Ruby!" Deathwalker howled. "At least tell me before you do that!" "Sorry, Deathwalker..." Ruby grinned. "I forgot how much you hated heights..." "...I hate being carried by you when you fly. I mean, seriously. Can't we just Hell-Travel to the museum?" "...That would be cheating." "...you're playing along with that guy, now?!" "Yeah." Ruby said, putting on a burst of speed. "I wanna beat him at his own game." "RU-U-UBY!" Deathwalker shouted with frustration. Sharptooth continues flying towards the museum and laughs as he notices the pair following him "..what's the matter with you, one-wing? you seem awfully cheerful all of a sudden.. don't tell me.. you guys bumped into Berrypaw, right? my oh my.. just when I thought you couldn't possibly get any dumber!" Ruby blows a raspberry at him and laughs as she zooms by him. "And you can go lick Lucifer's shaggy ass, sometime!" she retorts rudely. Deathwalker groans. Sharptooth growls audibly and forms a lasso which he throws at Ruby, catching one of her legs - he then holds onto the lasso and ends up dragging along after the pair "..I think I'd prefer a serving of demon wing with barbeque sauce.. followed by rabbit stew and a helping of whatever the hell the pale one is.." he retorts. "He's got your leg..." Deathwalker growls. "I know, dumbass!" Ruby responds. "...STOP calling me that!" Deathwalker says, lifting his gun to his hand and taking a shot at Sharptooth. Sharptooth laughs at the exchange and takes one hand off the lasso, pulling out a large gun and firing back at Deathwalker, only the bullets he creates seem to transform into paint-balls as they come nearby: covering Deathwalker in red paint should they hit "..you two crack me up! however - time to end this.." Sharptooth proceeds to tug hard on the lasso, only to dodge to one side as Deathwalker opens fire on him - his eyes glowing as he snarls, exposing sharp fangs "..oh! I DARE you to try that again!" he exclaims. Deathwalker takes a shot at the lasso, trying to break the rope holding onto Ruby's ankle. Sharptooth ends up spinning around as he loses control of the stormcloud, once again resembling somewhat of a Roadrunner-esque cartoon character - allowing Deathwalker and Ruby to beat him to the steps of the museum: which is currently closed to the public. Yet that does not deter Deathwalker and Ruby as they fling open the doors and head into the building, gazing around for anything that resembled the red mask they were searching for. The museum is massive, halls spreading out in all directions like a maze - as the pair enter a large shadow suddenly descends upon them as heavy footsteps echo across the area: the shadow progressively getting smaller and smaller as a figure appears next to them in the form of a vaguely humanoid rabbit dressed in the style of a uniformed guard. "..took you long enough, here we are trying to avoid a mystical catastrophe and you two be playing games with old Sharptooth.. I swear.. some folk never do learn..". "Tell me about it..." Deathwalker groaned. "Here Ruby was, trying to recklessly show him up, while I reasonably told her that if we Hell-traveled, we could've made it here faster..." "Shut up, dumbass." Ruby said, punching Deathwalker in the arm. "Stop calling me that!" Deathwalker protested. "...and what do you mean mystical catastrophe?" he asked, turning toward Berrypaw. Berrypaw just chuckles as he grows, changing back into his human guise - save for his purple eyes, which betray his true nature: a smile remaining on his face despite the bickering "..well where would the fun of been in that?" he notes, turning around as he motions the pair along a hall - a skip in his step "..well turns out Miss Misery is wanting the Mask of The Red Dragon - either to keep or to destroy.. either outcome suits her just fine.. neither suits us well..". "This mask is obviously some powerful artifact of sorts... what does it do?" Ruby asked. Berrypaw keeps moving along the hall, passing by several displays of ancient history - "..legend says the mask can shield whoever wears it from the eyes of the gods, the stars and time itself.. they never be seen.. unless they wants to be.. if Miss Misery got her hands on it she could do anything she wanted - like a child who could raid a cookie jar without fear of mommy or daddy scolding them..". As the trio move further down the hall a pair of yellow eyes suddenly manifest high above them, a red mist covering the area as Berrypaw comes to a halt: "..talking of Miss Misery.. looks like we're about to get a not so-divine intervention right now!". Deathwalker reaches for his gun, but Ruby stops him. "...not the gun." she whispers, gesturing to Berrypaw. Deathwalker sighs and opens a flaming portal, from which he draws a sword with a crimson blade. The red mist suddenly forms into seven cloaked figures, Berrypaw steps back "..oh hell no.. not these guys.." he mutters. Manifesting behind the seven figures is Sharptooth himself, dressed in a white tuxedo and an ornate walking stick - grinning as he exposes his signature fangs: "..Miss Misery always did like me best, Berrypaw.. which is why I get all the good stuff.. say hello to my friends and Miss Misery's own elite.. The Outsiders!". "...hello." Ruby greets sarcastically. Berrypaw suddenly leaps in front of Ruby and Deathwalker, slamming his fists against the ground - causing the area to rocket upwards like a platform, the roof shattering harmlessly around the trio in the process: he then turns to Ruby and Deathwalker "..listen.. this is bad.. you don't know what these guys can do.. I'm not going to have much time to tell you either.." Sure enough within a matter of minutes a massive beanstalk sprouted nearby, carrying Sharptooth and the seven figures up towards Berrypaw and the others: "..where you going, Berrypaw? don't you know it's impolite to ignore guests? go on, boys! have a party! just remember - that mask is mine!" Sharptooth growls, pointing at the platform - the figures soon starting to clamber over. Deathwalker swings his blade through the air; each swipe sends a wave of flame toward the attackers. One of the figures steps in front of the others, seeming to absorb the flames rather well as he proceeds to spew forth a cloud of biting flies that swarm over the platform: as this occurs Berrypaw leaps off the platform and tackles Sharptooth, the two plummeting down to the ground below. "Crap!" Deathwalker exclaims stepping back. Ruby steps forth, breathing flames out of her mouth that form a barrier to protect them from the insects. The figure grins as he steps aside, allowing another figure to step forward and raise a hand towards the two - as he does so Ruby begins to feel herself growing weaker by the minute, as if her body was slowly withering away. A third figure steps up and looks to Deathwalker, as he does so his eyes glow brightly and Deathwalker begins to feel any inborn abilities weaken (note see Envy's page for information of this "Dread Gaze"). Deathwalker lifts his gun, now that Berrypaw wasn't present, and loads it, preparing to shoot at the two figures standing before him and Ruby. The two figures continue to concentrate as yet another figure appears, this one appearing female and unleashing several metal chains that fly towards Deathwalker as if having a mind of their own: the figures seeming to attack slowly, as if safe in the knowledge they outnumbered the pair and wishing to toy with rather than simply overwhelm their opponents. Deathwalker leaps to the side, yet due to his weakening strength, the dodge is not at precise and he barely avoids getting struck by the chains. He takes two shots, aimed at the two figures that had confronted him and Ruby. Ruby lunges at the female figure, her hands once more becoming like claws as she attempts to slash at her face. The two figures are hit and turn instantly to dust, the female soon follows once Ruby slashes at her face - the remaining figures looking to the pair: "..oh, how good for you.. finding out our little secret.. too bad you won't banish the rest of us so easily..". With that one of the figure's spews out another cloud of biting flies, the other three soon separating as one appears next to Deathwalker and another next to Ruby - the third simply observes the scene: "..Gluttony - keep those insects coming.. Greed, show that guy a real party.. Pride, tame the savage beast.. remember.. we aren't fully revived yet.. all it takes is one strike and you're back in limbo..". Ruby uses more flames to hold the insects at bay, yet this unfortunately leaves her open for attack... Deathwalker meanwhile whips his gun-arm around and tries to aim at Greed. Pride looks to Ruby and speaks to her, "..stop fighting.. you don't want to fight.. do you?" - his eyes flash for a moment and Ruby begins to feel her emotions reverse, anger being replaced by happiness - hostility with affinity.. Deathwalker on the other hand soon finds himself struggling with his own sanity as Greed makes a few gestures with his hands, slowly beginning to make Deathwalker's thoughts draw towards feelings of intense greed. "Out... of... my... head..." Ruby growls, lunging half-heartedly at Pride, her swipes weakening in power with her growing reluctance to fight. Deathwalker became conflicted with himself, caught between these new emotions and his sense of duty; he seems to fight with himself in order to lift the gun. Pride simply grins at Ruby "..we're friends - you and I.. no.. we're more than friends.." - his eyes flash more, clearly finding this amusing. Greed however is more focused as he continues making strange gestures, the clouds of biting flies not helping matters at all as the other figure watches the whole scene with silent approval. Ruby attempts to fight off Pride's influence, but being emotionally unstable, her resistance fades entirely. Deathwalker, on the other hand, raises his gun at Greed with difficulty and begins to pull the trigger. Pride proceeds to grab Ruby by the arm and tugs, "..see? you and me - we have a special relationship.." he begins, only to suddenly lift in the air as Berrypaw appears from behind: tossing him over the side of the platform: yet Berrypaw doesn't have much time to speak with Ruby as Gluttony soon engulfs him in a cloud of biting flies, causing Berrypaw to flail around. "I'm going to make you into pot-roast!" Gluttony spat as he focused, causing more and more insects to swarm over Berrypaw. Greed keeps making gestures at Deathwalker, the gun seeming to turn into solid gold as the entire area sparkles with illusionary wealth - everything seeming to be tempting and new "..take it.. forget about her..". As Deathwalker pulls the trigger the third figure steps forward, absorbing the gunfire as he finally intervenes - a stern look on his face: "..too late.. you've already given in.. now Wrath shall destroy you.." he declares. "Never...!" Deathwalker snarls, trying to raise the gun once more, only for Ruby, snapping out of the trance that Pride had put her in before being dispatched, to leap at Wrath and Greed, her hands becoming like claws. Wrath turns away from Deathwalker and grabs at Ruby as she leaps, his eyes glowing brightly as Ruby begins to feel her darkest emotions growing - her demonic qualities slowly but surely taking over as Wrath corrupts her mind and body. Greed on the other hand is distracted enough that Deathwalker can finally get an attack in, the figure's influence momentarily lifting. Lastly, Gluttony keeps Berrypaw covered in swarming insects as the trickster struggles to break free - grinning wickedly Gluttony moves forward as if to attack only to let out a cry of surprise as Sharptooth appears behind him: lifting him high in the air with both arms. "..sorry old friend but you made a fatal mistake, you didn't let Sharptooth have his fun.." Sharptooth said maliciously and threw Gluttony off the beanstalk, the startled Outsider falling to his apparent death below.. Having run out of bullets, Deathwalker takes up his previously discarded sword and charges at Sharptooth. Sharptooth laughs as he sees Deathwalker approaching "..you're joking, right?" he grins, taking his ornate walking-stick and twisting it, revealing a hidden blade within - which he soon draws out. Meanwhile Wrath continues to corrupt Ruby, his eyes glowing as he yells over to Greed "..brother.. leave this place.. while you still can.. we can be born again.. through you..". Greed looks confused for a moment before he nods and begins to flee the scene - Wrath returning his attention to Ruby "..don't you worry, little woman - the Age of Misery will see such wonders.. oh yes.. your pathetic little Hell will seem like Paradise in comparison..". Ruby snarls; her snarl grows into a roar as she assumes her full demonic form. Her teeth grow out into fangs, her tail, arms, and back grow sharp thorns, her eyes flame up, and her talons grow even larger and more deadly. She swipes at Wrath, with her now animal-like paws burning with flame. Wrath laughs as he's struck, "..that's right! give into despair! in the end that is all that will keep you alive!" - he then bursts into flame as his form seems to disintegrate in front of Ruby's eyes: a larger being emerging from the flames in the form of a familar cloaked woman. "..now.. begone.." Misery declares, waving one of her arms and unleashing a wave of red energy that hits Ruby like a battering-ram. The wave smashes into Ruby; yet her demonic strength, now in it's true form, allows her to keep her ground as she stumbles but remains standing. Regaining her footing, she leaps at Misery. Deathwalker swings his blade at Sharptooth; as the crimson metal slashes through the air, it seems to become akin to flame. Misery's cloak begins to wrap around Ruby as she leaps at the figure, "..fine.. stay.. I have more pressing matters at hand..". Sharptooth growls and drops his own blade as he motions "..you have bigger problems, little man - your girlfriend seems to be going bye-bye.. as for me.. gotta fly!" - he leaps back, right off the beanstalk. Deathwalker spins around, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of Misery and Ruby. Cursing, he darted toward them, raising his blade. Misery begins to draw Ruby further into the cloak, as she does so a portal begins to form within - slowly but surely drawing Ruby into a new dimension: Misery looking out with a disturbing lack of emotion as Deathwalker runs forward.. "..why must this multiverse be full of fools? no matter - I shall soon correct that.." - with that Misery's eyes glow brightly and she unleashes a beam of energy at Deathwalker, made out of pure negative energy. Meanwhile Berrypaw recovers, shaking himself free off a few stray insects, seeing what is happening he growls a little and transforms into his rabbit-form before he too darts towards Misery "..I'm going to regret this.." he thinks to himself. Deathwalker pounces to the side, avoiding the beam, and leaps into the air at Misery; with a raging battle-cry, he attempts to slice at Misery without hitting Ruby. Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural